


Cherry Vanilla

by VioletNuisance



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I wrote this so long ago I don’t remember what tags are in it, Ice Cream, It’s back boys, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Yikes, basically explicit except for the fact no dicks are out, larrys tongue, the boys licking each other, they not step bros, they not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNuisance/pseuds/VioletNuisance
Summary: Two dumb boys lick ice cream off each other.





	Cherry Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> All my fetish fics are officially going back up lol. Next chapter of Wait A Minute will be out soon I promise.

Larry Johnson was many things. He was a greasy teen who should probably shower more often than he does. He was a struggling artist, barely scraping enough money together from commissions to pay rent. He was also the most loyal friend one could have, never putting himself above others. However, if you asked Sal to describe the brunet in one word, he’d respond ‘messy’ without a moment’s hesitation. Because no matter what other character traits Larry had, none compared in glory to how absolutely of a filthy eater the metalhead was. 

“Larry, you're disgusting,” Sal sputtered, his words muffled from the spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Larry’s eyes flicked from staring at his phone to Sal, mouth wrapped around a cherry popsicle in his hand. He didn’t say anything, just raised an eyebrow at the shorter male. The bluenet took his time sucking his spoon clean of his vanilla ice cream before pulling it out to answer. “You’re getting your popsicle everywhere.”

“Dude, it’s hot as hell. It’s not my fault if it melts.” The words were barely audible as Larry refused to take the popsicle out of his mouth to answer. Sal let out a sharp exhale at the response as he dug his spoon back into the tub of ice cream in his lap. Larry was right. It was scorching, a new high for Nockfell. That’s why the duo was taking refuge in Larry’s apartment, lounging on his sofa and scarfing down every morsel of ice cream they could find. Even then, the heat was unbearable, so the brunet had taken off his shirt a while back. This wouldn’t have been such a bad thing if Larry didn’t have rivlets of melting popsicle running down his chin and onto his chest.

“Does that not bother you?” Not thinking, Sal dug his spoon out of the carton in his lap and waved it at Larry’s chest in an attempt to emphasize his point. However, the action was only effective in flinging a glop of vanilla ice cream onto Larry’s stomach.

“ _ Sal, _ ” Larry whined. “It’s cold.” The brunet’s stomach muscles had grown taut out of surprise, and Larry looked dumbly at his own stomach as the ice cream immediately began to melt, the white cream turning pink as it mixed with the sticky cherry juice.

“Like the popsicle isn’t?” Sal scoffed. Larry just looked back up at him with pleading eyes as the ice cream melted further, threatening to slide down Larry’s sides and onto the couch. The bluenet sighed and placed his spoon back in the container before moving the tub to the ground. They didn’t need any more spills afterall.

“Aren’t you going to get napkins?” Larry’s voice held a confused lilt as Sal leaned over where he laid on the couch.

“No time,” the shorter male explained before wiping what ice cream he could onto his hand, effectively smearing what he couldn’t across Larry’s abdomen. The brunet didn’t say anything, just stared in awe, as Sal ran his tongue across his palm. Larry bit at his bottom lip as Sal made eye contact with him, eyes half lidded, and trailed his tongue up a finger before sucking on the digit. “Y’know the cherry popsicle mixed with the vanilla ice cream doesn’t taste that bad.”

Larry thought he might die as Sal wiped most of the remaining vanilla mess off his stomach with his hand before giving his hand the same treatment once more. Was Sal that fucking clueless or was he trying to give Larry a boner? The brunet internally grimaced, knowing it was the former option. Sal Fisher could be incredibly dense at times.

“Get off me, you ass,” Larry grumbled, trying to push himself into an upright position with one hand while the other held his popsicle. 

“I was just trying to help clean up your mess,” Sal rebuffed but flopped back over to his side of the couch, allowing Larry to sit up.

“My mess? You do realize that you’re the one who flung ice cream at me, right?” The bluenet snorted at the comment, rolling his good eye.

“Like half your popsicle wasn’t already melted on you,” Sal deadpanned back. Larry didn’t respond because the other was right. He could still feel the sticky trails of popsicle juice on his chest, neck, and face. Not to mention, said popsicle was still continuously melting onto the hand that held it.

“Still didn’t mean you had to lick it off me,” Larry complained. Sal bent over to pick his ice cream off the ground.

“I licked it off my hand, not you,” he replied as he sat up. Larry watched as his friend popped another spoonful of the vanilla ice cream into his mouth before pulling the utensil back out. A tiny drop of the treat had landed by the corner of Sal’s mouth, not quite making it to its intended destination. The brunet narrowed his eyes in mischief.

“You said the cherry and vanilla tasted good together right?”

“Yeah, why?” Before he could even get the question fully out, Larry had switched his popsicle to the other hand and swiped a cherry-covered finger against his face, wiping the vanilla ice cream off. Sal cringed at the sticky popsicle crud left by his mouth now. “Gross, dude.”

“Just doing what you did to me,” Larry shot back, popping the finger into his mouth. Sal just stared, exasperation clear in his face.

“Yeah but I have your popsicle mess on my face now,” Sal whined, wiping away the sticky mess with the back of his hand. Too embarrassed, Sal didn’t speak but instead chose to dip his spoon back into the vanilla ice cream. As luck would have it, the ice cream fell right off his spoon and onto his crotch as held the spoon up to his lips. Both males sat in silence, eyes dumbly staring at Sal’s lap.

“You gonna help me clean up now?” Sal joked, looking up at Larry. Instead of laughing, the brunet looked at him with a grin. It was then that Sal Fisher knew he fucked up. 

“Sure,” the metalhead responded, standing up and shifting to kneel in front of his friend. The bluenet had a death grip on his spoon and ice cream tub, cradling the container against his chest, as Larry placed his hands on top of Sal’s legs, being careful to not drip his popsicle on the other’s pants. “Spread them.”

“Are you being serious?” Larry didn’t answer, just rolled his yes and tapped his fingers against Sal’s thighs, waiting. The bluenet felt his face burn as he shifted where he sat, spreading his legs.

“Good boy,” Larry cooed as he hooked his hands under the back of Sal’s knees, spreading them further as he shifted himself fully in between his friend’s legs. By the time he got situated, most of the ice cream had already melted, creating a dark stain in Sal’s jeans. That didn’t mean Larry was going to pass up this golden opportunity though.

He felt Sal go stiff beneath him as he dragged his tongue across the dampened spot in Sal’s jeans. With a quick glance of his eyes upwards, Lary was greeted with the delicious sight of a red faced Sal who had a sticky hand tugging at one of his ponytails. He knew that through the heavy jeans and boxers, Sal wouldn’t be able to feel much of Larry’s tongue on him. At best, he’d just be able to feel slight pressure. The fact that he could get Sal so flustered without even really touching him turned Larry on more than he’d care to admit.

Larry pulled his face back up with a sly grin, amused as he could make out the beginnings of a tent in Sal’s pants. “Don’t worry, I’ve almost got you cleaned up,” he teased, winking up at Sal.

Larry leaned back down, tongue swiping up Sal’s zipper, the only spot left with non melted ice cream. He felt Sal’s hips shift at the action, obviously wanting something more than the teasing touches. The brunet felt his own pants start to tighten at the realization but still pulled away nonetheless. He felt’s Sal’s gaze searing him as he could took another lick of his popsicle, the vanilla ice cream he just licked up dribbling down its sides. He traced his tongue up to the tip of the popsicle before slowly wrapping his mouth around it and giving it a crude suck.

“ _ Larry _ ,” Sal pleaded, legs bouncing. The brunet couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

“You were right,” Larry started before licking up the side of the popsicle. “The cherry and the vanilla  _ do _ taste good together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, come interact with my fanfic tumblr for more SF shiz:  
@violetnuisance
> 
> Ayyyy, come interact with me and other amazing writers/artists and SF fans on my newish discord:  
https://discord.gg/kYtz72e
> 
> And don’t forget to leave a comment


End file.
